Imperial Guard Wars: Frozen Memories
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: What if the Chaos, Orks, Necrons, and other fiends teamed up with each other against the Imperial Guard who are lead by an amazing hero? Only you can find out! Read on! Rated T for some language and demonic entities.


_Hello my people! I have gotten complaints about the quality control of my writing so I have thicken about it for a while, and decided to make a whole new change on the old deal. Its Cerventes with a New Deal, for a New Audiences. This time, I used spell checker to make sure that things are legal clean. This story is what I think would happen if Dawn of War was set on a winter planet, also I used the imperial Guard in the campaign of Dark Crusade because my brother friend let me and I didn't beat it cause it's really hard, but I learned a lot about them so here it goes.  
_

* * *

They says that winter wars are the wars that nobody wins, and never has it been more actual to the truth. We had been fighting for 10 years on the ice planet and still nobody won it was crazy. We have been fighting the necrons and chaos and orks and other fiends for so long, but the worst part was when they had an alliance with each-other. Then things starting going crazy shit. Whenever we would kill some chaos guys, they would be get rejuvenated by the Necron Prince. Whenever we killed some orks some Necrons with skin all over themselves starting digging! We couldn't keep up with them it was too much and too cold so we began a project called Bunker 20124. It was a huge bunker and the space marines airlifted it to us to use it had walls made out of reflective surface, so they couldn't shoot it or it would hit them. Everything seemed awesome, until…

…_until the war…_

Yeah, we didn't know it but the orks had been secretly digging under the Bunker 20124 for 3 years, and they finally got to us it was brutalization. We killed so many orks but they kept coming because Orks can divide themselves and create copies of each other, so it was futile. We had to leave Bunker 20124 and make for the hiils. We called the space marines and the Tau and the Eldar but no one will come.

_Alone_

I am a Guard General my name is Cerventes and I am 24 years old. I am really young because I have a lot of skills and even some telepathy so I could rise the rising tide of ranks. They said I could become a Space Marine superior or even a Emperor aide (A.N: my brothers friend explanted some stuff to me about the space marines, because he knows a lot about Warhammers). I said I didn't' want to because the Space Marines wear armor and that limits my fighting technique. I am really fast so I can do quick moves with my katanas. But enough about me.

_More about the war..._

In the hills it was pretty rough but we managed. The hills had reverse magnetics so the enemy was unable to locate us, for now at long last. But we were damn freezing because that kind of crap happens in Winter Wars. When I wrote this a man just died, and that was because of freezing to death. It's just one of the harsh lessons of war. And war is a sick mistress.

_Sick_

Suddenly it was insane. One of the men went AWOL and started screaming but do you know what? It alerted the enemies! This kind of behavior was unforgettable, so a Commisor shot him 15 times, one for each punishment. It was brutal, but effective. But not effective enough to not alert the enemy. Suddenly the Chaos bounded over the hill, screaming litergies of great anger and unforgiving. Music that rang the ears and soul. The War Of The Winter had just begun.

_Beginnings_

An ork charged at me and I thrust my katanas through his internals and he looked all bug eyed.

"What the!" The ork said in a funny voice that orks usually do.

"Damn right!" I said as I kicked him off the hill and into the pit. It was one, but was it enough?

"Behind you..." a voice whispered with a whispy air. I turned around and there was a god damn huge Chaos with tenticles for eyes.

"Unacceptable." I drew the line in the sand and force crushed him with telepathique fury.

The guy got crushed and the demon who owned him disappeared from him, and before he died he said the words that no one could expect or concieve.

'I'm sorry."

I was crushed in spirit, because I knew this man he was my cousin. A damn, damn shame. But there were bigger shames on the horizon.

"Sir theres a problem I AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"A guardsman screamed as chaos bolts flooded through his spine, and enveloped him.

"Whoa." I said in disbelief. But it was time to believe. The guardsman suddenly pounded into the ground and became the Devil Lord for Chaos. He had an axe and horns and looked something fierce.

"You have defied me for too long Cerventes!" Screamed the Demon. "It is time to suffer!"

"I've suffered all my life you cannot harm me!" I yelled with furious anger. We both charged at each other and it was like a snowstorm but we could still see the fire that enveloped us. This was going to be the greatest battle of all time.

_Epic_

* * *

_Whoa... that was... intense. I'm going to keep writing more so watch out, cause this is going to be amazing. Also, don't worry cause Dark Crusader High School will be here soma with a new chapter._


End file.
